Paperwork
by The Alchemist31101
Summary: Roy Mustang is loaded with paperwork and stress. Riza Hawkeye tries to make him do the paperwork, but her feelings for him make things a little troublesome. How will Mustang react to her feelings? Will he feel the same way? Read to find out!


_**A/N: This is the first story I've ever POSTED; I believe this is the 6th story I've ever written. Originally it was on Quotev, but then I decided to put on FanFiction. I'm a big fan of this couple and FullMetal Alchemist is my favorite Anime. Personally, I feel like the characters are OOC, but I'll let you decide. Read &amp; Review (or not)! Thanks! **_

"Ehhhhh..."He yawned as he walked to his uneventful morning for Colonel Roy night was another sleepless the worry and stress of protecting Fullmetal was a then fulfilling his job as 't life just be easier for him?Life must have something against he should go try to pick up a girl or looks were hot and he knew it.A smirk crept up on his Hawkeye were nearby when he tried to pick up a girl,he knew she would be would look alright and not care but he was the only one that could read her emotions through her didn't know that he would do that on purpose to see her jealous,to see that she was still entered his office,sat down,and propped his feet up on the paperwork 'd make someone else do them.*sigh*

"Good morning, 's some more-"Hawkeye said as she opened the eyes fell on the sleeping colonel." ,get the hell up!"Mustang jolted up,causing himself to topple over backwards over his could already feel the knot growing on his head.

" you right, ,here's more paperwork."

"Awwww, you ruined my 't i just skip paperwork today?"groaned gave her that look he knew she blushed a little,but it soon faded away.

"Colonel,may i remind you that these papers are due today."

"Thank you,Hawkeye,for making my day soooo much better."

"Oh,is that right,sir?You're welcome,Colonel."Hawkeye smirked at him and left him with the piles of paperwork.

Mustang just stared at the spot where Hawkeye had just smirk was...hot.*Gulp*Mustang could feel the blush on his it,if he couldn't contain himself any longer,he might not know what could happen between ,crap!He silently cursed and began the a day.

Hawkeye walked down the hallway,cursing herself for losing her hadn't meant to ,Colonel must already know that she likes him-a to her,it was obvious that he didn't like he did,he wouldn't try to flirt with girls and would've already been in a relationship with ,that man held a lot of secrets.

"Oh well,let him do as he wishes,i can always be single or find another."whispered Hawkeye to no one in particular.

"Who are you talking to?"asked a fellow soldier.

"None of your concern."Hawkeye said was the fact that she was never nervous around other people but always nervous around ,she wished she didn't have feelings-feelings just mess up her life.

"Gosh,if only-"*BUMP*Hawkeye stared at the back of someone's back,which did indeed have her face smushed against it.

"Oh-ho!Getting all touchy there,Hawkeye?"said a familiar voice.

"Wh-what?"she stammered,as Mustang turned to stare at crept up her !There it goes again!And what the hell was Colonel doing in...his office?

"Oh,um,i-i was just coming back into your office to see if you needed any help!"

"Well,how lovely!Just the help i needed!Please,sit and do my reports;imma go see if i can go pick up a girl or just walk around yah!"

"Wait,sir,you must-"Mustang had just walked out the door and slammed it shut."-write it in tour own .And hes gonna go check out ?Hmph,what a perverted colonel."Hawkeye sat down and began to write.

Meanwhile,Mustang wandered around town, got many stares from the occasionally waved and winked at them,making the ladies felt bad,though,for leaving lieutenant Hawkeye doing all his must be a total jerk to her.

Mustang stopped to chat with some the time he left,it was almost .It was almost time for everyone to be dismissed.*sigh*Mustang walked back to the headed straight for his office,bracing himself for the wrath of opened the door to his office and was surprised to find Hawkeye sound asleep on his desk,which was neat with finished the suns rays playing at just the right angle,Hawkeye looked like an head was cradled in her arms with her blonde bangs falling across her soft breathing made him was just so sleeping self compared to her serious self was smiled to one of these days he should ask her all,she does put up with him and actually loves 's the only one for 's the only one that has been with him all the time,the only one that actually risks her life for that was that she couldn't use alchemy-just her trusty guns was all she Roy let out a sigh did he realize that he was holding his heart was also pounding more rapidly.

Mustang walked over to hawkeye and whispered in her ear,"I love you more than you will ever know."Hawkeye remained sound smirked carried Hawkeye away to the went to his desk and sat down,waiting for ,he fell asleep too.

Hawkeye was the first to wake opened her eyes and wondered where she was because she knew she wasn't at she remembered yesterday.

"Oh,yeah.I fell asleep."she thing was,she was on the was sure she'd fallen asleep on the was surprised to find colonel there,sleeping like a rubbed her eyes and he had carried her to the blushed at the also at her dreamed of them as a married couple and high school prom weird thing was that at the "end" of her dream,everything went black and she heard a faint voice say,"I love you more than you will ever know."Then,she doesn't remember anything else.

Hawkeye found herself still staring at Mustangs sleeping smiled at was drooling all over his desk and his dark,messy hair framed his face in a lovely found it hard not to be hopelessly in love with Colonel Roy got up and legs then carried her to Mustangs leaned forward and whispered into Roy's ear,"I love you more than you will ever know."She kissed Roy's cheek and started to walk away.

Suddenly,a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and crushed her to their a playful voice,Mustang said,"I know i honestly love you you must've been awake when I told you that,huh?"

that was who said had told her that he loved her."I heard it in my subconscious mind.I didn't know you told me it."

"Yea,sure, surely you must know already how I feel about I've always known that you liked me.I could see how jealous you'd get when I tried to pick up a girl."

"..."Hawkeye was left without turned and said,"You this time we've liked each other and you never bothered to leave clues or anything?"she hugged him."But I love you too."

"I know you do."he laid his head on hers."That's why I want to ask you to go to dinner with me-tonight."

"T-tonight?!"

"Yes,tonight...and one more thing:I love the way you stutter and blush around me." he winked at her."Sexy."

"Colonel!"Hawkeye placed his forehead against hers,their noses touching,their mouths only a breath away from each other."Colonel..."  
His black eyes stared into cupped her cheek with his hand and said,"I love everything about 're the only one that has been there for me.I can't tell you I'm not grateful for your service.I love you...and i think it's time to pay you back."  
Mustang closed the space between his lips touched her soft ones,Hawkeye felt her cheeks went up her savored the wrapped her arms around his neck,toying with his jet black smiled into the kiss,which grew more and more Mustang could hold back no longer,he prodded his tongue against her mouth,demanding ,being hopelessly clueless yet filled with pleasure, obligingly parted her lips.

When at last Mustang was satisfied,he whispered,"I hope to see you at that place down the street...they say they've got good not as good as this one."He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you Hawkeye."

"I do too."She gave him one quick peck on the lips."But you've still got more reports to do today."Hawkeye smirked as she slipped away from his grasp and went to fetch the unfinished reports somewhere inside the building.

"Crap,"Mustang muttered,smiling."I've got the hottest chick and she still manages to make me do ."


End file.
